Están lloviendo hombres
by Kiara McGonagall
Summary: ¿Qué tal se defenderían las chicas de Hogwarts en unos Informativos? Pasen y lean. Oneshot basado en Potter TV


**En escena Minerva McGonagall y Sybill Trelawney, sentadas en una mesa alargada, de Telediario.**

**Las dos llevaban americanas, McGonagall de color rojo y Trelawney de color morado. Debajo llevaban las dos una camisa de un color parecido al dorado. Se veía a la primera algo más cómoda con ese atuendo que la primera.**

**McGonagall: **Hoy, el director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, con otros profesores y sus alumnos, se encuentra representando la obra "Paraíso S.A." en el teatro Heaven. Allí está nuestra corresponsal Rolanda Hooch.

Rolanda, cuando quieras.

**Aparece la señora Hooch en una pantallita pequeña situada detrás de la mesa. Lleva la misma americana que Minerva y Sybill, pero de un color amarillo limón. McGonagall y Trelawney siguen en escena con una sonrisa poco natural.**

**Hooch:** Aquí estoy, con el profesor Dumbledore.

Profesor Dumbledore¿de qué va la obra?

**Dumbledore:** De ángeles que son contratados por muggles y magos para protegerlos durante todo el día.

**Hooch:** ¿Y por qué el reparto enteramente masculino?

**Dumbledore:** Pues... sencillamente porque las mujeres de Hogwarts tenían algún asuntillo que hacer... Creo que están en el plató de abajo, aunque no estoy muy seguro... **(De pronto se quedó callado al ver la cara de no-digas-otra-palabra de la señora Hooch)**

**Hooch:** Parece ser que el profesor Dumbledore no tiene más que decir, así que te devuelvo la conexión, Minerva.

**La pantalla en la que aparecía Rolanda Hooch se apaga. McGonagall y Trelawney vuelven a su posición central.**

**McGonagall: **Gracias, Rolanda. Seguimos con las noticias del día: Dolores Umbridge ha escapado del manicomio en el que estaba internada después de haber abandonado su trabajo por inestabilidad emocional y problemas mentales.

Nuestra corresponsal en Liverpool tiene más datos.

Adelante, Hermione.

**Aparece Hermione Granger en la misma pantallita que había salido Rolanda Hooch anteriormente. Llevaba una americana de color verde oscuro, con unos pendientes a juego.**

**Hermione: **Gracias profesora McGonagall.

**McGonagall:** En antena llámame Minerva.

**Hermione:** Muy bien, Minerva.

La ex suma inquisidora de Hogwarts y actual modista de Ágata Ruiz de la Prada ha desaparecido misteriosamente del manicomio situado a mis espaldas.

Bueno, no tan misteriosamente... **(señala un agujero en el muro con la forma de Umbridge**)

Ahora no sabemos su paradero, así que ándense con cuidado.

Nada más desde aquí Minerva.

**Se apaga otra vez la pantallita y vuelven a aparecer McGonagall y Trelawney en escena**.

**McGonagall: **Y después de haber escuchado las noticias de hoy, doy paso a la previsión del tiempo.

Sybill, cuando quieras.

**Trelawney se levanta de la silla y se va hacia una pantalla un poco más atrás de la mesa.**

**En la pantalla aparece un mapa del Reino Unido.**

**Trelawney:** Gracias, Minerva.

Veo... hum... veo que en Liverpool va a hacer un viento terrible... me llega hasta aquí la brisa marina... **(se ve a Ginny Weasley apuntándola con un ventilador y unas algas delante) **así que tengan cuidado al salir de casa.

Siento que en Manchester va a hacer sol... lo presiento... y durante una buena temporada... así que pónganse abundante crema solar.

Y aquí en Londres... la humedad está subiendo... el barómetro está bajando... Espera¿qué me están diciendo por este cacharro? **(con una mano se sujeta la oreja) **

Me dicen que según fuentes muy fiables hay que salir a la calle... ¡Porque van a llover hombres¡ALELUYA!

**Mientras Trelawney empieza a pegar saltos por todo el plató McGonagall ocupa el puesto de la profesora Trelawney.**

**Empieza a sonar la música de la canción _It's raining men_ y McGonagall empieza a desabrocharse la americana**

**McGonagall:** Humidity is rising _(la_ _humedad está subiendo)_

Barometer's getting low _(el barómetro está descendiendo)_

According to our sources _(De acuerdo con nuestras fuentes)_

the street's the place to go _(La calle es el sitio dónde ir)._

**La profesora Trelawney aparta a la profesora McGonagall de la cámara, ya con la americana quitada ella también**

**Trelawney:** Están lloviendo hombres... ¡Aleluya!...Están lloviendo hombres... ¡Amén!

Veo... veo que alguien intenta contactar con el plató.

Adelante, no tengas miedo, te escuchamos aunque no seas un hombre rubio, alto, delgado... Me da igual que seas muggle o no.

**Aparece la señora Hooch con un gran lío detrás.**

**Hooch: **Sybill, soy yo, Rolanda, no soy ningún hombre rubio... ¡Pero me da a mí que dentro de poco vas a tener uno ahí abajo!

Dolores Umbridge ha perdido totalmente la cabeza; ahora se hace llamar Madre Naturaleza y se ha presentado en medio de la representación de "Paraíso S.A."

Ha cogido a todos los "ángeles" que estaban en ese momento en escena: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Severus Snape y Gilderoy Lockhart y les obliga a ir a un sitio determinado del escenario.

Ahora se dirige dónde está Albus Dumbledore y también lo obliga a ponerse en ese punto. Se dirige a todo el público masculino de la sala y les hace subir al escenario.

Se baja ella y... ¿qué pretende hacer esta mujer?...

Dios mío... ha lanzado un hechizo desvanecedor al suelo del escenario... calculo que tardarán poco en llegar al plató, chicas.

**McGonagall:** **(Completamente fuera de sí ya)** Esa es la mejor noticia que nos podrías haber dado Rolanda.

**Trelawney: (Apartando a McGonagall de un manotazo) **¡Bah! Eso lo dices porque te contentas con Albus **(Minerva se va poniendo más roja por momentos)**

Pero la verdadera fiesta está en la calle...

¡Adelante Hermi!

**Hermione: (Sujetando un paraguas)** Sybill, aquí, a pesar de la abundante lluvia que acaba de iniciarse en este mismo momento, hay hombres que se atreven a ir sin camiseta por la calle... Y ¡qué hombres!

¡No tardes mucho porque te vas a quedar sin ninguno!

**En el plató se oye cómo el techo empieza a resquebrajarse y algo cae pesadamente. Durante unos segundos, en los que se oyen gritos y maldiciones, sólo se ve polvo, pero poco a poco los chillidos van desapareciendo y una figura se va haciendo cada vez más nítida.**

**Trelawney: (Mirando a la ventana)** Mi ojo interior ve que se necesitan más corresponsales de guerra ahí fuera... hay demasiado hombre suelto... y las hojas de té dicen que hoy voy a encontrar al hombre de mi vida... y la bola de cristal me dice **(tiene la bola en las manos bien cogida)** omm... omm... que me está esperando ahí fuera... Y no se debe contradecir a las decisiones del destino. Así que me voy ahí fuera. Hermione, te paso la cámara hasta que llegue.

**Trelawney apaga todas las luces y se marcha. En la pantalla se puede ver a Hermione intentado hacerse ver entre la gran masa de gente que está situada en las calles.**

**De pronto, se ve cómo Trelawney aparece a lo lejos, tirándose al cuello de un chico moreno.**

**Hermione: (para sí misma)** Vaya con la mujerzuela esta... Ahora cómo salgo de ésta sin tener que quedarme aquí mientras la cámara me está grabando... Un momento¿He dicho grabando? **(pone la mejor de sus sonrisas mirando hacia la cámara) **Como aquí hay demasiado lío te cedo a ti la cámara, Minerva.

**La cámara deja de enfocar a Hermione, que algo más aliviada, se quita la americana y se tira a la marea de hombres, quienes la llevan por los aires como si estuviesen en un concierto.**

**En el plató, la cámara enfoca a dos caras que se van acercando lentamente. De pronto, los focos principales se encienden, alumbrando en la cara a Dumbledore y a McGonagall.**

**Se oyen multitud de aplausos de la gente que está viendo esas extrañas imágenes, mientras que los dos aludidos se van poniendo rojos gradualmente y se van corriendo del plató.**

**La cámara vuelve a enfocar** **a Trelawney, que se encuentra bien agarrada a otro chico, ahora con el pelo rubio. Trelawney coge el micrófono que el cámara le ofrece y se aclara la garganta**

**Trelawney:** ¿Ves como te dije que con Albus te contentabas, Minerva? Bah... es igual, seguro que no me está prestando atención.

Pues voy a cortar la emisión porque... omm... omm... me está diciendo mi ojo mental que esta noche tendré varios chicos para elegir y... omm... omm... no debo perder el tiempo...

Londres, once menos cuarto de la noche, Sybill Trelawney se despide de parte de todo el equipo de Hogwarts Noticias hasta mañana.

**Trelawney hace intento de apagar la cámara, pero después de buscar el botón de apagado un minuto, desiste y lo deja grabando mientras ella se va corriendo a agarrarse a un pelirrojo. **

**Se ve acercarse a Rolanda Hooch a toda velocidad hacia la cámara. Intenta girar, pero la escoba no responde. Se tira a los brazos de un chico que había ido a rescatarla mientras que la escoba vuela sin control hacia la cámara, donde acaba incrustada**.

---

Esto también salió de la limpieza de mi ordenador. Lo escribí para un concurso, basado en el fic Potter TV. Ya saben, para cualquier cosa, e-mail o review.

...Kiara McGonagall...


End file.
